Jon Watson
Special Attacks Neutral B - CAPS LOCK Moveset Info Side B - Rants Moveset Info Up B - Flying Pencil Moveset Info Down B - Lawlers Ultimate Summon Jon Watson is Summon a Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate Characters (NOTE: The Lawl Ultimate Characters can Hurt Jon Watson). The Summon will Done in 16 Secs. You can't use it again when the time pass in 2 Mins List of Lawl Ultimate Characters Tourettes Guy Tourettes Guy Throw a Beer at the Opponents and Punch Them Rainbow Dash Homer Shot the Gun, Strangling that the Opponents Neck can't Beath John Amy Rose Use to Slam her Hammer at the Opponents Master Shake Mephiles Mephiles the Dark can Summon his Clones (to Drain the Opponents Damage) 60s Spiderman Ami and Yumi Ed Pinkie Pie Dat Clown Can Scary Opponents to Death (Not a K.O. just a Damage with Knockback) if Not you can Hurt Him Reptile Pucca Charade Can Copy Opponents (Like: Toon Mario and Irate Gamer) Akuma Angry Joe Pan Moveset Info Jon Watson add the Characters Moveset from YouTube but it have Negative Reviews (it have Bad Attacks and Others) Final Smash - GastAmy Story Moveset Info I Don't Want to Talk about it come back when you a little Mmmm Richer KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: "FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCC" Screen KOSFX: "Shit!" Taunts Up: *Read a Sonic Porn* Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I'm the Best Lawler in History!" Victory 2: *Doing a Final Fantasy Victory Pose with Sonic Porn on his Hand* Victory 3: *Watson say* YES! *and Then a Rock Appeared and Hit on Watson Head that make Watson Fall on the Ground* Victory 4 (Only when you Beat Gaston, Amy Rose and Other Character that he Mess Up): "I Don't give a Fuck about You" Lose/Clap: Died on the Ground Character Description Jon Watson AKA I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE is a furfag fanboy with an over inflated ego with nothing better to do than create a series of horrid mutations of Chincherrinas's work. He is a skinny and probably sexually confused teenager who tends to fall in love with anything he sees on YouTube. His most prominent (and obvious) obsession is Amy Rose, a charcter from Sonic the Hedgehog. He always uses her as an avatar on any website he joins, typically a drawing or a screenshot of her that matches his current mood. He showed his creepy mug on YouTube Poop Wiki in early August 2012 where he declared his lust for a 12 year old pink animal. He became part of the fanboy stampede of The Frollo Show and Smash Bros. Lawl until Captain Sea Cucumber blanked the wiki. Instead of contacting the staff or trying to reason with CSC, ILAR and his friends officially declared YTP Wiki RUINED and announced it on YouTube (like anyone there knows who the fuck CSC is). A while later when things finally settled down, IFUCKAMYROSE returned to once again to graze the manure field with his friends. All he seemed interested in doing was promoting himself and his friends while making a few pointless edits here and there. The glory days ended when CloonelFail got fed with this and banned all content involving Lawl spinoffs. ILAR didn't edit very often after that since inflating his ego is now against the rules on YTP Wiki. DiaryDiarrheaDiorama, the one responsible for wiping Jon's harddrive, rewrote the Amy Rose page in an "offensive" way. Jon finally saw this a few weeks later and started an edit war with his sworn enemy. ColonelFail saw this and, after constantly resotring the page, tried to reason with the raging bull, but even after being threatened with a block, Jon wouldn't surrender. After the page was locked, he called DDD a chickenfucker and left the wiki forever. I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE's most defining characteristic is certainly his ego. He tends to glorify himself as "Third best Lawler" even though he is only imitating someone else. As he EXPECTS everyone to love and worship him, any insult is taken very seriously. This is all possibly because he recieved the same royal treatment as a child while his parents never bothered to punish him or tell him when he's making a fool of himself. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music Get Back by Ludacris Kirby Hat With brown Hair Wiimote Sound TBA Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Spongebob Squarepant Movie The Game: Goofy Goober Bar Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec Snake: Oh God That Guy Looks Ugly Colonal: That's Jon Watson He Was One Of The Lawlers Who Created Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate Snake: That Lawl Game Is A Piece Of Shit Colonal: And Snake Snake: Yes Colonal? Colonal: Please Kick His Ass Snake: Got It Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Gallery To See this Click This > Jon Watson/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Joke Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Real World Category:Humans Category:LOL Category:Villains